Zoro's Love at First Sight
by AngelicVampireDemon
Summary: What happens when you meet someone and something just sparks and clicks. Well that's how Zoro feels after meeting Monkey D. Luffy. Now all Zoro wants to do is get to know Luffy better. Will Luffy feel the same way? Or will Zoro be disappointed? Summary sucks/ title too but it works. Warning Contains Yaoi Yuri Normal Coupls and Violence. We do not own One Piece. Rating will go up.


Gaara: Hello everyone.

Sapphira: Hello minna!

Gaara: This is our first story so please be kind with reviews.

Sapphira: Yeah! This is also a warning about Yaoi! Yuri! Of course Straight Couples! Oh and Violence! and E.T.C

Gaara: So please take this into consideration when reading.

Sapphira: Yupp! So enjoy!

Slanted-thoughts

**Bold-flashbacks**

Underline-author's notes!

Luffy-17

Zoro-18

Nami-17

Sanji-18

Chopper-16

Usopp-17

Ace-21

Sabo-20

Robin-22

Franky-23

Brook-24

* * *

*Zoro's Pov*

_It's to god damn bright. Why the hell does it have to be morning already? Can't the world just stop so I can sleep for another hour._ I sighed, knowing that it was an impossible wish for another hour of sleep. I rolled out of my queen sized bed to take a shower.

After the cold shower I got dressed. I pulled on my black pants with a white shirt that clung to my muscles.

I shook my head when I was done with my hair causing my 3 golden tear drop earring to ting lightly against on another. I looked in the mirror again. I was 6'1 with nice tan skin. I had muscles, not the kind that didn't allow me to touch my own shoulders but enough to let people know not to fuck with me. Plus a scar that ran across my chest that ran to my hip. I also had green eyes that matched my green hair.

_All in all I didn't look to bad today. _I proceeded to the kitchen to grab some food, some how it took my 15 minutes just to find it. _Damn sense of direction._ I finally reached the fridge. I pulled out some sake*. Even though I was underage I liked sake and could hold my liquor well.

I had just sat down to eat when I heard screaming from outside. "MARIMO! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" screamed a certain shitty love cook. I cussed under my breath as I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door after practically swallowing the entire bottle of saké.

I yelled back at the shitty cook. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING MARIMO YOU SHITTY COOK!" Walking out to meet my blond hair, curly eyebrow cousin Sanji. He was roughly the same height as I was but he was paler than me. He was also scrawny but don't let that fool you, my cousin was nick-named "Black-Leg" because of his very powerful kicks and that he always wore black-legged pants. He would also get love-sick when ever he saw a women.

Sanji's leg would have came crashing to my face,had I not blocked it, "Who the hell you calling shitty cook?" He asked with a glare. I rolled my eyes at him. I was going to respond when I heard a certain ugly red-hair witch scream. "Sanji hurry up! Zoro you too or I am raising your debt a 1000 beri!"* Sanji got heart into his eyes and yelled "Coming Nami~san~." I rolled my eyes.

The women with red hair was Nami. She had brown eyes and a slender figure. She had kinda huge breast that made most men drool. She was known as "Weather Witch" because she could predict the weather and she carrys a blue staff in her boot that shoots lightning. Also she was known to be a very greedy person. Do not ask to borrow from her unless you want a 1,000,000 beri debt.

I cussed under my breath "Bitch" at the witch. Sanji went to kick me again. "Oi Marimo you better not have said what I thought you said." I growled at him I would have hit him with my 3 katana's but I wasn't allowed to bring them to school. We turned the corner to meet 2 others.

The first person I saw had black curly hair and a super long nose. He was really tan and skinny. He was wearing overalls that seemed far to big on him. His name was Usopp. He was also known as "Sniper Usopp" because of his deadly accuracy or "Liar Usopp" because he was also a very big liar.

The second person I saw had a bright pink hat on that held a white X in the middle. He had light brown hair and big doe brown eyes. He also had a blue band-aid crossed his nose. He was really small, like child-size. His name was "Doctor Chopper" because he was the school doctor. Of course he was the youngest out of all of our little group.

"Oh hey Minna.* How are guy's this morning?" Asked Chopper. Nami smiled kindly,_ the only time she smiles kindly except if it involves money,_ and said "We are good. Just walking to school. How are you guys?" Chopper just smiled and Usopp began telling a story about why he is good. Of course only Chopper, who was innocent, believed Usopp. I just rolled my eyes.

Our small group began walking again, we had walked another 4 blocks when we ran into 3 teachers. Most teachers annoyed me, but these 3 were apart of the small "Gang" we had.

The first teacher had bright blue hair and black beady eyes. His name was Franky but everyone just called him "Super guy." Considering that's was his punch line. He also was known for being a pervert because instead of wearing pants he would wear a spedo. He was the wood works teacher.

The second teacher was a women who had long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She was very tall and had a nice rack with a cute butt to boot. She wore a skin-tight leather outfit that made every teenager and Franky horny. However everyone knew better because even though she was hot she was very scary. She was known as " Black-mail Robin" If you had a secret, I promise you Robin knew it. She was the history teacher.

Then there was the third teacher. He was the oldest out of the group being the age of 24. He was super skinny, like skeleton thin. He had a goofy afro and he also walked with a cane. However the group knew it wasn't just a cane, it was also his sword. He was named "Song-Master Brook." Don't let his friend smile and 80 hair do and dress style fool you..cross Brook and you will be sent to a hospital. He was the music teacher.

We all said good mornings, well everyone but me did. I just nodded my head in acknowledgement. I didn't like to talk unless I had to or if I was fighting with my cousin. I wasn't paying attention to what the group was talking about until I heard Robin speak. She was like me, she was quiet and observant. So whatever it was must be important.

"Did any of you hear about the transfer student we have?" That caught everyone's attention. "Oh ya I heard from Vivi. She said the transfers students name was..Monkey something right?" Said Nami. Vivi was the student council Vice-president and Nami's girlfriend. Vivi had blue hair and sparkly blue eyes. She was slender and a very quiet person. _How her and Nami were together I would never know._

But back to what was being said. "Yes Nami-san. His name is Monkey D. Luffy. But other than his name, not much else is known about him." Robin said. Everyone was pretty quiet. If Robin couldn't find out more than a name then this new kid must have some pretty deep secrets.

We were talking about it when we reached the school. It was a large building that contained the main office, it also had 4 buildings around it. The main building was in the middle and the 4 other buildings were connected with 4 covered paths. Each building had specific classrooms. Like the building east of the main building held the extracurricular class like Cooking, Home Ec, Wood Work and Computer class. The building on the west side of the main building held the gymnasium for P.E and sports. The building north of the main building held the huge library with over a million books and language classes like Spanish,German, Japanese and Italian. The building on the south side on the main building held actual classes like History, Math, Science and English class.

However, that wasn't what our group was looking at. Instead it was the crowded parking lot with chants of "Fight" echoing through the lot. Of course being one of the Gangs in the school, we all went to take a look. To my surprise there was a guy in the crowd. He had a larger red nose and clown make-up on. I knew who he was because he was Buggy the Captain. He was apart another gang that we had at the school, the Buggy gang to be exact. However our little group just stared at the other man wondering who he was.

He was a slender looking guy with ebony hair standing in the middle of the crowd. He was wearing a red vest and blue cargo shorts that seemed to have been sloppy cut to be just above the knee. His eyes were a bright onyx. I also noticed a line under his left eye that looked like a long scar with 2 stitches that seemed to form like crest moons.

I was silently watching as the ebony hair boy who was just starring Buggy. Anyone could see the malice aura behind Buggy. "You little shit. What the hell did you just say to the Great Buggy!" The ebony hair boy just stared. He tilted his head and had a curious gaze in his eyes. "I said, what is with the big nose? Are you deaf or something? Maybe you have wax in your ears, my big brother says having wax in your ears makes it harder to hear."

Everyone just stared at the boy. It was an unspoken rule not to talk about Buggy's giant red nose. Unless you were looking for a fight. Buggy looked like he had steam out of his ears. "How dare you talk to the Great Buggy like that!" The boy just looked bored so suddenly his eyes seemed to wander. Suddenly his onyx eyes met my green ones.

I couldn't describe it. It felt like sparks, it was fast and blinding. Everything vanished except for the ebony hair boy. I couldn't explain the sudden need to be by him. I could have stared forever in the onyx vastness, but the ebony hair boy broke the contact when he dodged the punch Buggy threw.

I watched as a sudden spark lit in his eyes. He was excited, he kept dodging the punches with a subtly grace. I heard people mutter something like "That new kid is going to get his ass kicked." I felt a vein throb on my forehead. People were ignorant anyone who was a fighter could see that this kid was one himself.

* * *

*Buggy's Pov*

_I can't hit this guy. Who the hell is he?! He's just dodging my punches. The fucking brat! I will make him pay! Hehe that should work._

I threw a punch, yet again the brat dodged it. I suddenly jumped back and pulled out my pocket knife. I once again ran towards the damn brat._ This will get him for sure!_

* * *

*Zoro's Pov*

I couldn't help it. My blood ran cold when I suddenly saw the glint of metal. I didn't think as my body suddenly moved forward on its own. The boy's eyes widen as a small amount of blood hit his face.

I groaned in pain as Buggy pulled the knife out. Everyone in my group suddenly surrounded me. I fell forward and dropped on one of my knees. Chopper was running around frantically yelling "Doctor Someone Get a Doctor!" Usopp pointed out that he was the doctor.

The ebony hair boy in front of me looked at me. His eyes hid behind his hair but I could see the aura. _Anger. Pure Relentless anger. _ He stepped past me and my crew to the now gloating Buggy. "Haha! I went to stab the brat instead I stabbed The Famous Santoryu user Roronoa Zoro!"

Everyone was silent, when a calm voice pierced their ears. "You fight dirty. You don't get to gloat coward." While Chopper was stitching my side with a medical kit that he had pulled off of his head I watched in awe at the slender boy. He didn't hesitate when Buggy turned around, Buggy was about to say something when the slender kid's fist smashed into his face sending him flying into the brick wall of the building.

He stood there while Buggy's gang had paled. "No way...No way Buggy come on it's a joke right? Get up!" Some of them screamed. One of the group members ran towards the guy when he stopped. The kid had looked up, his eyes were dilated in anger.

I couldn't stop staring. I heard one of the people in Buggy's gang ask who he was. The boy just stood there in silence for a moment before responding with a grin. All I heard before my vision started blacking was the name "Monkey D. Luffy." I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Well Everyone that it for now! Please be respectful if you leave a review! Thank you!

* * *

Sake-Rice Wine

Miina-Everyone

Beri-is the currency used for the story, manga and anime.


End file.
